Metal Gear Solid: Dragons of Black and White
by Nex Fiction
Summary: Solid Snake has somehow transported to a world unfamiliar to him. A world full of creatures that differ from that of earth animals. Not only that, but something else had found it's way into that world too. Now with a new mission, Snake sets off to deal with Metal Gear. Rated: T for language and violence!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Metal Gear Solid nor Pokémon.

 **Chapter 1: Sunny Snake**

* * *

I find myself waking up in an unknown room. I sat up from the bed feeling soreness throughout my body. Looking down I noticed I wasn't wearing my stealth suit, but I had shorts on for some reason. My body felt bruised, but it seems who ever brought me here patched me up. But where am I? Wasn't I in a tanker a while ago?

...Oh, right, it blew up…

"Ah, I see you're finally awake." I looked near the doorway where I saw a woman. She had light brown hair and green eyes. She seemed to be wearing a lab coat over a white t-shirt and green skirt.

"How are you feeling?" She asked stepping into the room.

"I'm fine… a little sore, but nothing I'm not used to… Who are you? And where am I?" I asked calmly. She didn't seem hostile.

"I'm Professor Juniper of the Unova region. And you are currently in my lab. I do all my research on Pokémon here." A Pokémon? "I'd like to know your name. Please tell me."

"Um… I'm David." I wasn't sure why I gave her my real name, but for some reason it felt more appropriate.

"Well, it's nice to meet you David." She said.

"You said you research Pokémon, right? What exactly is that?" She looked at me surprised. She seemed to wonder how it was possible that I never heard of a Pokémon before. What ever they are it must be a common thing around here.

"You don't know what a Pokémon is?"

"…No, I'm not really from around here." Wherever here is.

"Oh… how peculiar… well, in that case…" She took out a red and white marble sized ball. When she pressed a button on it the ball grew in size. Wh-how did it do that?

"Come on out, Minccino!" The ball she was holding burst open with a white stream of light coming out. Suddenly the light formed and materialised into a chinchilla looking creature. I was at a loss of words at what I just witnessed.

" _Minccino!_ " The creature cried out happily facing the professor.

"This is my Minccino, a normal type, and one of the many Pokémon that inhabit this planet. She also helps me clean around the lab. Heh." She said while the Minccino turned around to look at me curiously. "Minccino, this is David."

After a moment or two of it looking at me it seemed to come to a realization. " _Min minccino cin min cino!_ "

"She says it's good that you're awake. You've been asleep for quite a while." she translated.

"It said all that? Wait… how long have I been asleep for?"

"Only for a day. We brought you here after we found you in the water near the harbor yesterday. We were pretty worried that you wouldn't wake up." I was shocked when I heard this, but remembered what had happened that lead me to that.

"Oh, yeah… well, thanks for helping me out."

"No problem." she said while smiling. After a brief pause she asked, "So, David. Are you in some military?"

"What!?" I was caught off guard by this question.

"Sorry, I had to go through your things when we brought you here. The equipment you had: Weapons, rations, cigarettes… a cardboard box for some reason, and that suit you had on. It's quite rare to see these types of things around here. Not only that, but the technology looks way different than anything I've seen before." she explained.

"…Well, I'm more of a former mercenary now. By the way, speaking of my gear, how did I end up in these shorts? I know they're not mine."

"Oh, well I… uh, you were wet so… so I took off your suit so I can dry it…" She went red with embarrassment.

"Never seen a naked man before, huh?" I said chuckling a bit.

"Um… well, no… but I got to say. You have a good build."

"Heheh. To be honest, I didn't expect a professor to be so young and womanly."

"Oh, well, thank you. Hey I put some normal clothes in there for you to change in." She pointed toward a box in one corner of the room. "I'll be outside the room, okay?" With that she closed the door.

I stood up from the bed and walked over to the box. It looked like the one I had used during the tanker mission. I'm glad it didn't get wet… well, too wet.

"So, let's see what's in here." I opened the box. On top was a dusty olive button up shirt with two breast pockets, and just under that, some jeans. There were also the boots I had worn for the mission. I also noticed that my other things are in here too, except with a few of them missing. Must have lost some of them when I fell in the water.

After getting dressed I exited the room where I saw the professor waiting. She took a look at my person and smiled.

"Wow, looks good on you." She complimented. Which I thanked her for. "I need to do some work in another room. Would you want to observe what I do?"

I nodded and followed her into another room. There was a table on the middle and a huge computer next to the wall.

"Right now I'm looking over some data that I collected after an incident that happened a couple of days ago." she said typing on the computer in front of her. An image of a yellow mouse appeared on screen.

"So what happened? Did it have to do with that creature there?" I asked, wanting to know the full story.

"Yup. A trainer from another region just started his journey here. The first day he arrived, a small storm passed by, and he and his Pikachu got caught in it. Somehow from that encounter, Pikachu lost his electrical abilities." So it's an electric type. "However that same storm passed by again, and Pikachu's electricity returned. So it's fine now." she added.

"I see, but what caused it?" She paused for a second before turning to me.

"Well, I believe the legendary Pokémon Zekrom caused it, but I'm still not sure yet." Legendary Pokémon Zekrom, huh? I wonder who that is. I was about to ask when someone ran into the room.

"Professor Juniper!"

"Woh! W-What's wrong?" She asked a bit startled with the sudden burst.

"You may want to see what's on the news! A new Pokémon may have been spotted and it's spectacular!" the professor gasped. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Discovering a new animal, or in this case Pokémon, always get people excited.

"Let me check this out!" She opened another window on the computer showing the news.

" _We just interviewed a few people who possibly seen this new Pokémon. One man said it was massive and must have been a water type, seeing as it dived into the ocean. A woman who witnessed it managed to capture a photo of the creature…_ " We leaned in a bit closer to get a better view of it. Something about it looked terrifyingly familiar. The report continued on while I pondered this. The professor was watching and listening to everything that was presented. Hold on…

"Professor…" she turned to look at me, "Did you happen to find a camera with my things?"

"Hmm… I believe so. Should be with the rest of your stuff. Why?" she asked.

I went to retrieve the camera from the box in the previous room. Luckily the camera still worked. While looking through the images I realized that my suspicions were correct. That wasn't a Pokémon…

"David? What's wrong?" she asked. She followed me.

"That thing isn't a Pokémon. It's actually a weapon called Metal Gear Ray. A Metal Gear that was designed to counter Rex clones that were being made throughout the world. While I was doing some recon on it during a mission it was hijacked. And it will be a problem if it continues to stick around here." I could tell she began getting nervous.

"Wait a minute, Dave… are you telling me that's actually a war machine that could attack cities?" More or less, so I nodded. She stood there trying to think of what to say.

"Ar-Are you sure that's what that… thing is?" I handed her the camera, which she took. She looked through the images.

"I can't believe this… well, what can we do, David?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I've dealt with Metal Gears in the past I'm sure I will this time. So I'll take care of it." I said.

"What!? You're gonna take it on by yourself!?" she said.

"Yeah, I think the sooner I leave, the sooner this problem will be solved." just before I could exit the room the Professor called out.

"Wait, hold on… I think if you're going to be traveling around the region you should have a Pokémon with you. It will be safer that way."

After I grabbed my gear I waited for the Professor. At this point I'm certain that this isn't the world I was from. The creatures here are nothing like the ones I was used almost feels like I'm in some sort of videogame.

It wasn't that long till the professor came back. She brought out a cart that contained eight Pokéballs, three of which were fully expanded, and beside them a small rectangular device that seemed to have a red Pokéball symbol at the bottom.

"So, David. Let me introduce you to the three starter Pokémon that I'm responsible for giving new trainers." She said grabbing the far left ball first.

"First up is the grass type Pokémon, Snivy!" Like before, the ball opened and brought out a green snake like creature.

" _Snivy._ " it said.

"Here, use this. The Pokédex will give you more information about any Pokémon you're curious about. Check it out." She handed me the device. I pointed it toward Snivy and the screen turned on. Not only that, but part of it on the back rose up revealing another screen showing a full image of a Snivy.

"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon." The electronic voice began, "Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail."

"This could come in handy… If it was programmed differently. I wonder if something like this can be used to identify a person." I wondered.

"Before we get off track, let's move on to the next Pokémon." She said while grabbing the next Pokéball. "The water type, Oshawott." The result was a small white and blue Otter with a shell on its stomach.

" _Osha Oshawott!_ " it cried. I pointed the Pokédex at it.

"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach."

"So that shell can be used for both attacking and defending, huh. Maybe I should get one of those." I said.

"Funny, we actually had another Oshawott earlier, but it he wandered off somewhere and we can't find him." Professor said.

"And last, but not least, the fire type Pokémon, Tepig!" The Pokémon that came out this time was a small orange pig.

" _Tepig!_ " It oinked while some fire appeared from its snout.

"Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill."

"I blow out smoke when I'm ill too." After introducing the Pokémon it was time to choose.

"So, who will you choose as your partner Pokémon?" She said smiling. I don't know why, but I feel odd seeing her smile like that. Maybe I'm beginning to have an interest in her. Anyway…

"Hm, let's see…" They all seem to have potential in them. Any of these Pokémon could make a good partner. Snivy seems to be the calm one which would be great for stressful situations. Oshawott can use his scalchop as a weapon and as a shield. Again, I should get one of those. It seems I'll be mostly in forests during this mission, so Tepig could help out when night falls.

"I think I've made my choice professor." I said staring at the Snivy who gave a smile. The other two seemed to be disappointed, but I wasn't paying too much attention to that.

"I think you made a great choice. You're both seem like a good match." She said, "You know, Snivy may be awesome, but she can be a bit bashful too." She said with a smirk making Snivy blush in embarrassment.

" _S-Snivy!_ "

"So, Snivy's a girl, huh? Well, it's nice to meet you." I reached out my hand asking for a handshake. To my surprise, Snivy didn't use her hand, but a vine that came out of her body. While this was going on, Aurea returned Tepig and Oshawott back into their Pokéballs. I stood back up to face her, as she came to me with some of the other Pokéballs from the cart. She had one in her right hand and five in the other.

"This here is Snivy's Pokéball." She said extending her right hand, "And some extra ones if you want to catch some wild Pokémon while you're on your travels. You can carry up to six Pokémon on your person at a time." This time extending her left hand. I grabbed them off her hands and put them on my belt.

"Make sure to take good care of Snivy, okay?" She asked me.

"Don't worry, I will." I assured her.

"Hey, why don't you give her a nickname." She giggled.

"A nickname, huh? It would be like giving Snivy a code-name." I thought for a few seconds until I came up with a decent one, "Alright, from now on you will be Sunny Snake." Not too bad if I say so myself.

" _Sni!_ " Seems she approves.

"There's one more thing I want to give you." She reached into her pocket and took out a watch. Then handed it to me.

"A watch?" I asked placing it on my left wrist.

"It's called a Cross Transceiver. Some people simply just call it the Xtransceiver. You can use it to call people from anywhere."

"This will be useful. Thank you, professor."

"My contact info is already on there." She said placing her hands on mine, "Call me whenever you need to. And be careful out there, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will. Besides I have Sunny with me." I replied with a smile which she returned.

Snivy jumped to my shoulder and I made my way towards the front door exiting the lab. Seems my first destination is Striaton City. This is going to be a long journey…

* * *

 **So what did you think of this? It's quite a random crossover, but I think it will turn out great. So for the people who followed my Generation Ash story. I've been thinking of just rebooting it. I know I've only done one chapter but just bare(bear?) with me. I really want to keep doing these stories, but it's just difficult to find the time to do them. Hope to see all later, seriously!**

 **Here's a hint to Snakes next Pokémon. Pink.**


End file.
